


Overgrown In Moss

by BlueQuill_Boops_You



Series: Blue's Oneshots [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst angst and more angst man, this is on the shorter side though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuill_Boops_You/pseuds/BlueQuill_Boops_You
Summary: It takes a moment for Spinel to lay down her feelings. She ends up doing so incorrectly.This takes place in the Garden. The place where physically, Spinel is the only inhabitant.





	Overgrown In Moss

_[ It's been about 6 thousand years, hasn't it… ]_

_How long had she been standing here?_

_Alone?  
Waiting._

_In the soft, mellow silence, you learn to listen and see._

_The rustling of dead, dried leaves.  
The sound of the blue water moving naturally.  
The soft flow of wind, as it carries flower petals._

_Is anything staying the same?_

_It's all changed without her.  
It's all grown without her.  
It's all left her behind._

_Is anyone waiting for her?  
Is anyone there?  
For her?_

_Was she unimportant?  
Was she not needed anymore?  
Did she fail the game they were playing?_

_Was this her punishment?_

_She didn't want this._

_[ She'll come back for me! ]  
[ She has to! ]  
[ Right? ]  
[ ...r-right? ]_

_Tut, tut.  
Wishful thinking._

_She was long gone, and it was something she had to face._

_The lost toy did not want to be without her owner._

_A blip._

_"How's it going, everybody?" A male voice, perfect for baritone, rumbled the ground at it's been the first, strong noise, in oh-so long._

_She blinked, startled, to say the least. The interdimensional communicator had not been on for a multitude of a millennia._

_She began to move her feet, desiring to move closer to the screen._

_"I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond, but you don't have to put me on a throne." The figure on the screen smiled, confident in appearance, and tone. "I already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth."_

_What was he going about?  
What is Earth?_

_She unlatched the soil below from the soles of her shoes, as they had entrapped her feet from her dormancy._

_Earth is…_

_"It's a beach house, where I live with my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as I've loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I can't wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends."_

_A planet._

_The feed was cut._

_The silence returned._

_She didn't understand._

_She couldn't understand._

_All the names of Gems, on a planet other than HomeWorld? Why was this organic being speaking for Gems that have leaders?_

_The pink popped Gem slumped down on the ground beneath her, her eyes staring at the now dormant triangle, that just a moment ago showed the face of a creature._

_A…  
Human._

_The memories flooded back._

_[ Earth was where she left to. ]  
[ She said she would show me Earth. ]  
[ She said I would be going with her to Earth. ]_

_What was this human doing speaking as Pink?! Why were the Diamonds allowing him to speak for her?! Where was her Pinky?!_

_She couldn't understand._

_Yet, something boiled, and it wasn't the heat of her face from her tears._

_Something burned deep within her._

_Within Spinel,  
Pink Diamond's best friend._

_The Gem began to glow, as her form changed.  
No gradual change._

_She felt alone and betrayed._

_Her hair tore at the strands, as it remained messy and became messier. Her face gained streaks – tear… streaks, of sorts. Her appearance became sharper. Her colors darken._

_Her gem had turned upside down._

_Spinel was upset, and it seemed to be Earth's fault._

_And she was going to do something about it._

**Author's Note:**

> A lil picture I made basically for the drabble wheeze  
http://imgur.com/gallery/JhMirsi


End file.
